Sete Dias
by Misao-chan
Summary: Chega o aniversário da mudança de Duo e Heero, e Duo quer fazer uma confissão a seu companheiro de quarto...poderiam dois pequenos...ajudantes fazer com ele tenha sucesso nessa missão? - Yaoi, Fluffy , Humor ,SAP e Nekos- 1x2x1, 3x4 - ONE-SHOT COMPLET


**~Sete Dias~**

**Avisos:-** One-shot , Duo Pov, pós Endless-Waltz, Humor, Fluffy até não poder mais, Sap, Citrus, Nekos...essas coisas ^_^" 

**Casais:-** 1+2+1, 3x4

**Spoilers****:-** Um pequeno Spoiler ridículo para o segundo capítulo da série.

**Disclaimer****:-** Ontem, fui até uma Pet Shop comprar uma roupinha de padre e uma spandex com regata verde para meus gatinhos, mas a maldita lojinha não tinha _. Tive de encomendar as roupinhas diretamente do Japão, e conseqüentemente vender meus direitos autorais para pagar as despesas de envio. Só depois me lembrei que na verdade eu não tenho nenhum gatinho -.-" ...portanto, por mais que eu queira, eu ainda não sou dona dos Garotos Gundam e nem nada relacionado sobre a série. Isso aqui é um trabalho de ficção sem fins lucrativos (infelizmente T_T)

**Quanto ao fic:-**  Essa fic é um one-shot, e  um presente de aniversário para a maravilhosa/incrível/única: K-chan! Pronto! O fic não tem pretensões de ser nada além disso , e realmente não é para ser. Obviamente eu me esforcei para escrevê-la tanto quanto em qualquer outra das minhas fics (talvez até mais, por tratar-se de um presente...), mas, caso ocorra o estranho fato de ninguém *além* da K-chan apreciar essa pequena peça, eu poderei mesmo assim dar uma de Heero e dizer, "Missão cumprida!"  
Ah sim...e é Duo Pov... de novo...hehehe, não pude evitar ^_^" 

    
  


***PARABÉNS K-CHAN!!! VOCÊ OBVIAMENTE MERECE MUITO MAIS DO QUE UM FIC, MAS ESPERO QUE MESMO ASSIM VOCÊ CURTA ESTE PEQUENO PRESENTE PARA VOCÊ. MILH'ES DE BEIJOS E TUDO DE BOM!!! VOCÊ MERECE ^_~****

*****Agradecimentos a Lien Li por ser uma beta na velocidade da luz e pelos ótimos comentários*****

            Uma semana.

            Esse foi exatamente o tempo que levou para que minha vida mudasse por completo.

            Mas claro, não pense que, apesar de toda essa aparente eficiência, as coisas vieram a mudar assim tão facilmente. Essa história, na verdade, começou a um ano e um dia atrás, mas talvez tenha começado muito antes.

            Vou parar com essa compulsão pelo cálculo do tempo, já que esta mesma atitude, foi o que me colocou em uma situação difícil em primeiro lugar.

            De qualquer forma, vamos a história, sim?

            A cerca de dois anos atrás a última guerra entre a Terra e as Colônias, a batalha de 196 D.C., chegou a seu fim e com isso, finalmente cada um dos pilotos Gundam viu-se livre para fazer aquilo que bem entendesse com o resto de suas vidas.

            Wufei, mais do que rapidamente, juntou-se aos Preventers. E, no fundo de meu coração, eu sabia que Sally Po estava diretamente ligada a esse acontecimento, embora Wufei não admitisse isso, nem debaixo de tortura rigorosa.

            Trowa e Quatre por sua vez, juntaram-se um ao outro. Eles vinham mantendo um relacionamento em segredo de todos, durante o período das guerras. Mal sabiam eles que o fato não era segredo para ninguém. Não que eles não fossem discretos o suficiente – não era esse o caso – mas todas as vezes, nas quais eles estavam juntos em um mesmo ambiente, ficava clara a existência de sentimentos, que eram silenciosamente passados de um lado a outro. Pelo menos para mim.

            Talvez por conta disso, eu tenha tido a honra, juntamente a irmã de Quatre, Iria, de ter sido o padrinho do casamento dos dois.

            Foi uma linda cerimônia, e não tenho vergonha de admitir que me emocionei quase a ponto de chorar. Ok, talvez isso me envergonhe só um pouco... mas estamos saindo do assunto aqui, correto?

            Voltando a história, digamos que eu, como já era de se esperar, retornei para L2. onde abri um pequeno negócio de restauração junto com Hilde. E por muito tempo, vivi satisfatoriamente dessa maneira. Meus dias eram quase completamente ocupados pelo exigente serviço, e as pequenas frestas de tempo que me sobravam, eu utilizava para manter contato com meus amigos.

            Para mim, foi muito importante não perder os laços que havia adquirido com os outros pilotos. Afinal, eu jamais tivera uma família, ou pelo menos uma que tivesse sobrevivido tempo o suficiente, e agora, antes que meu cérebro tivesse se dado conta do fato, esses rapazes haviam ocupado aquele espaço vazio dentro de meu coração.

            Não era difícil manter comunicação com Quatre e Trowa, e costumávamos, inclusive, nos falar com freqüência pelo videofone. Wufei também não era complicado de se contatar, e apesar de seus e-mails serem geralmente breves e direto ao assunto, ele jamais havia deixado de responder. E Heero... Heero era um caso totalmente a parte.

            Após o término da guerra, o Soldado Perfeito sumiu, cumprindo, com muita destreza, sua missão de limpar todo e qualquer rastro de sua existência. E por mais que tentássemos, parecia impossível rastreá-lo ou sequer arrumar qualquer tipo de pista a respeito de seu paradeiro. Portanto, por um longo período, ninguém soube qualquer noticia dele, e era inteiramente possível que ele estivesse até mesmo morto, embora eu JAMAIS tenha cogitado essa idéia.

            Surpreendentemente, depois de obscuros quatro meses de total reclusão, eis que recebo, em minha caixa de e-mail, uma mensagem de, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Heero Yuy. Neste, ele me contou uma versão breve de por onde estivera durante todo aquele tempo e suas razões para ter sumido.

            Heero havia passado por quase todas as colônias do sistema solar, apenas e tão somente vagando, buscando pela tão aguardada paz, pela qual ele tanto havia lutado até então. Eu sempre soube que Heero era uma pessoa muito mais profunda do que deixava que os outros notassem, e na verdade, não foi uma surpresa descobrir que ele também fugia do inevitável estigma de "Salvador do Mundo".

            A partir daí, ele manteve contato constante comigo, sendo que eu sempre sabia exatamente aonde ele estava, e ele sempre sabia a que tipo de trabalho eu vinha mais me dedicando. E assim, passamos mais um longo período de tempo, sem perder os laços que nos uniam, mas também sem apertá-los demais, devido a falta de um encontro de fato, que nos assegurasse um ao outro de nossa existência real.

            E talvez por conta disso – talvez porque minha mente ainda não compreendia por completo a razão do Soldado Perfeito ter voltado a falar comigo, e apenas comigo – minha alma quase abandonou o corpo, na surpresa de um dia abrir a porta, da pequena casa que eu ocupava nos fundos da Reparadora, e encontrar Heero Yuy no batedor, mala em mãos.

            Passado o choque inicial, não pude conter o impulso de jogar meu braços em volta de meu antigo companheiro, em um abraço longo que foi afetivamente respondido por ele. 

            Naquele dia, conversamos longamente sobre o passado como pilotos, sobre o presente confuso, e sobre um futuro de incertezas. E naquele mesmo dia, Heero me fez uma proposta. Aparentemente, Lady Une havia conseguido encontrá-lo e então convidá-lo para que ele se juntasse a força principal dos Preventers. O fato de que os Preventers haviam conseguido rastreá-lo, quando outras entidades e pessoas não haviam tido sucesso em tal tarefa até então, havia de certa forma influenciado sua decisão de considerar o convite.

               Mas ele não podia aceitar um trabalho que exigisse uma parceria de confiança total, sem que tal parceiro existisse. E foi por isso que ele estendeu o convite para mim, segundo ele, a única pessoa na qual ele poderia jogar a vida em mãos, caso fosse necessário. Admito que foi o brilho de reconhecimento e esperança, nos olhos de Heero, que deu o pontapé inicial para que eu aceitasse aquele trato, mas considerei outras coisas.

              Após quase um ano, o trabalho de recuperação de peças já vinha se tornando cansativo e repetitivo, e além disso, com a aproximação do casamento de Hilde e Christensen, seria realmente fácil vender a minha parte do negócio, para que ambos pudessem tomar rédea e fazê-lo crescer ainda mais sob sua direção. Além disso, a própria inexistência da ação e da presença do inesperado, que tanto nos movia durante a guerra, certamente fazia falta.

            Dessa forma, em menos de um mês, Heero e eu nos mudamos para um apartamento de dois quartos na Terra, em um local relativamente próximo ao quartel general dos Preventers, aonde vivíamos confortavelmente.

            E o tempo, como todos bem sabem, é uma coisa que passa e corre completamente fora do seu controle e consciência, porque em uma fatídica segunda–feira, tipicamente cinzenta, eu me encontrava olhando para o calendário, sobre a mesa de minha sala,  notando que faltavam apenas sete dias para que eu e Heero completássemos um ano nesta nova casa, nesta nova vida.

            Um ano desde que havíamos nos tornado... bem... basicamente aquilo que havíamos sido antes, com a diferença de que, agora, lavávamos roupas juntos no sábado e dividíamos nossas refeições, assim como as contas do apartamento.

            Mas, se dependesse de mim, isso mudaria muito em breve.

            Sempre fui atraído pelo Soldado Perfeito. Ok, se quiser me processe, mas você pode realmente me culpar? Ele sempre fora um conjunto maravilhosamente bem construído de músculos, com um tom de pele exoticamente bronzeada, aquele cabelo deliciosamente rebelde, que até hoje recusava-se a se dobrar ao efeito das escovas e pentes, e aqueles olhos de um azul limpo e único.

            Como eu disse, não pude evitar sofrer uma queda por ele, no instante em que coloquei meus olhos em sua figura – e o fato de que eu estava atirando nele, talvez te dê uma dica do quão realmente bonito ele é – mas agora, depois de um ano de ausência e um de convivência, ele havia tornado-se ainda mais bonito, se é que tal coisa fosse sequer possível.

            Heero havia se tornado o clássico tipo alto, moreno e bonitão, só que sem ser alto. Não que ele fosse nanico, mas eu havia ultrapassado-o uns bons cinco centímetros em estatura.

            Existia ainda o fato de que, tanto eu, quanto ele, havíamos alcançado um belo estágio de crescimento emocional. Heero agora aceitava minhas brincadeiras e sugestões, e possuía até mesmo um senso de humor incrivelmente agradável. Eu, por minha vez, aprendi a escutar mais e falar menos, não em excesso, mas em um nível que hoje considero necessário. Gosto de pensar que nos tornamos mais próximos e mais conscientes das personalidades um do outro.

             De qualquer forma, admito que seria uma tremenda mentira dizer que não me lembrava, exatamente, da data na qual havíamos nos mudado para o lugar, que agora finalmente ambos chamávamos de lar. O dia estava circulado com tinta vermelha no pequeno calendário.

            E, diante de uma data tão especial, na qual eu pretendia confessar a Heero minha atração, e propor, talvez, uma tentativa de um relacionamento mais profundo. Uma pequena comemoração também fazia parte de meus planos. Um plano que exigiria minha dedicação durante a semana toda, para que meu companheiro de quarto ficasse, de certa forma, preparado para o que estava por vir.

            E então, sete dias antes do dia que provavelmente mudaria minha vida, eu fui lembrado o quão realmente sarcástica e mesquinha a vida pode ser. 

Heero foi chamado para proteger, ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Relena Peacecraft em uma viagem,  numa missão com a duração de três dias. 

            Apague a parte sobre a vida ser sarcástica. Insira em seu lugar o fato de que a Rainha do Mundo sempre foi, e aparentemente continua sendo, a maior e mais desconfortável das pedras existentes em meu sapato. 

            Isso excluía três valiosos dias de meus planos. Três dias de passeios no parque, encontros em cafeterias, e filmes com pipoca no sofá, preferencialmente na mesma almofada, jogados fora. Três dias de trabalho intenso, nos quais eu voltaria para um apartamento vazio. Três dias sem Heero.

            Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

            Obviamente na terça-feira, eu já havia concluído que essa era uma idéia completamente impossível. 

Desde nossa entrada nos Preventers, todos os trabalhos, aos quais éramos designados, sempre haviam exigido uma dupla de agentes, o que fez com que mantivéssemos contato durante todo o tempo. E agora, diante da primeira missão, na qual havíamos nos separado por um período maior do que vinte e quatro horas, eu podia sentir o quão realmente a presença dele fazia falta.

            E por Deus, como fazia falta.

            Chegava a ser um pouco assustador. Talvez os tempos de paz tivessem me transformado em um fraco... ou talvez eu só estivesse carente... Mas isso não era um sentimento típico dos fracos?

            Por conta de todos esses pensamentos e idéias confusas, que rondavam minha mente, peguei meu casaco de cima de minha cadeira, em meu escritório no quartel dos Preventers, e, no meio da tarde, sai para dar uma volta. Eu precisava de ar puro. Não só isso, mas ar já seria um primeiro passo.

            Vaguei pelas proximidades, sem notar que minhas pernas inconscientemente me levavam de volta para meu apartamento, e ao perceber isso, me obriguei a parar no meio da calçada. Passei a mão por minhas franjas tentando me acalmar um pouco. Eu não podia deixar que a frustração, dos dois últimos dias, tirasse o melhor de mim.

            Foi quando uma coisa chamou minha atenção do outro lado da rua. Mais especificamente, na vitrine de uma loja. O estabelecimento parecia algum tipo de loja de bichos, e na parte da frente, visível ao público, haviam gaiolas com alguns animais. 

            O que me atraiu, foi a presença de um pequeno gatinho em uma das gaiolas da vitrine. O animalzinho me olhava, mesmo através da distância e com a rua entre nós, e eu sabia pelos movimentos de sua boca que ele miava, mesmo sem poder escutar o som, que provavelmente estava abafado pelo vidro.

            Estaria aquele gato... me chamando?

            Atravessei a rua para examiná-lo de perto, e não pude evitar o sorriso que me veio ao lábios, quando me aproximei do vidro da loja, que agora era a única coisa nos separando. O felino tinha o pêlo de uma cor castanho-claro dourada e o rabo mais longo que eu já havia visto em qualquer animal. Quando ele notou que eu me aproximava, colocou as duas patas no vidro, como que na tentativa de empurrar a barreira que nos separava.

            Me abaixei para ficar no mesmo nível, e coloquei um de meus dedos sobre a vitrine, e, mais uma vez, observei com divertimento, quando o gato moveu sua pata, tentando entrar em contato com meu dedo. Sorri para o bichano, afinal, uma criatura tão simpática merecia minha atenção. E de repente, fui assaltado pela idéia de comprar aquele bichinho.

            Claro que era uma idéia estúpida. Heero nunca havia dito qualquer coisa sobre não gostar de animais, mas o fato de que não tínhamos um, dava a indicação de que talvez ele não ficasse confortável na presença deles. Além do mais, morávamos em um apartamento, o que complicava ainda mais a causa do bicho de estimação.

            O gatinho aparentemente sentiu minha hesitação,  porque naquele exato momento, ele voltou a miar com toda a força, e agora eu podia ouvir. Talvez tenha sido esse som que deu um ponto final a minhas dúvidas, e me levantei de meu local, decidido a entrar na loja e adquiri-lo.

            Mais uma vez, como se fosse capaz de prever minhas ações somente através de meus movimentos, o felino então dirigiu-se para o outro canto de sua pequena jaula, chamando minha atenção para o fato de que existia um outro animal que dividia o espaço com ele.

            No canto havia um outro pequeno gato, este, com a pelagem em um tom chocolate, estava deitado em seu lugar, completamente indiferente as ações de seu companheiro. O pequeno gatinho castanho pulou em sua direção, mordendo seu rabo e puxando-o com firmeza, aparentemente tentando fazer com que ele tivesse alguma reação.

            O outro animal não lhe deu atenção, mas sem nunca desistir, o outro gato continuou a puxar-lhe o rabo, até que o gatinho adormecido abrisse um de seus olhos azuis, como que em um aviso silencioso de que aquela não era uma ação das mais espertas a serem tomadas.

            Alguma vez em sua vida você já presenciou uma troca de olhares entre gatos? Eu fui espectador de uma naquele exato momento. E posso dizer que foi a minha vez de compreender o conflito interno de meu futuro amiguinho felino.

            Saí da loja com uma grande caixa contendo, não um, mas dois gatinhos.

            O que posso dizer? Me senti mal por ter de ser o responsável por separar os dois companheiros de jaula. Ou talvez eu tenha simpatizado com a causa do gato castanho... mais uma vez, sinta-se livre para me processar se quiser. Eu não controlo todas as minhas ações, por todos os diabos.

            Cheguei a meu apartamento, pela primeira vez em toda vida, feliz com a falta da presença de Heero no local. Coloquei o recipiente com os gatos no chão, abrindo a portinha e observando o comportamento dos bichinhos, uma vez libertos, em seu novo lar.

            O gatinho castanho imediatamente abandonou a caixa, vagando por toda a extensão da sala, parando em alguns móveis e cantos para, curiosamente, olhar suas formas. O felino chocolate, por sua vez, deixou a jaula lentamente, quase que com precaução, e uma vez do lado de fora, movimentou-se até mim silenciosamente, prostrando-se a meus pés.

            Olhei o comportamento do animal com certo divertimento e estranheza. Abaixei-me para tirá-lo do chão e segurá-lo ao nível de meus olhos com ambas as mãos.

            O pequeno bicho me olhou então, e notei que o azul de seus olhos era muito semelhante a... bobagem! Eu estava somente imaginando coisas.

            Movimentei-me até o sofá no meio da sala, levando comigo o gatinho em meus braços e recolhendo seu companheiro do chão, no caminho. Coloquei ambos sobre a grande mesa central e peguei uma pequena sacola com acessórios, que  havia adquirido na própria loja. Retirei de dentro dela, duas coleiras.

            'Rapazes', falei, como se eles fossem capazes de me compreender de alguma forma, 'vocês precisam de nomes.'

            Fiquei parado por um longo momento, como que esperando que eles respondessem alguma coisa, ao mesmo tempo em que os observava atentamente. Os nomes vieram a minha mente como um verdadeiro estalo.

            'Você', falei dirigindo-me ao gatinho castanho-claro, enquanto colocava-lhe uma coleira preta, 'vai se chamar Shi.', terminei, olhando-o com alegria, enquanto o animal miava em aparente satisfação.

            'E você', continuei, virando-me para o outro, enquanto colocava-lhe a outra coleira, esta, verde, 'vai se chamar Tsu' [1], concluí, notando que o gatinho possuía uma expressão de simples aceitação.

            Deixei-os livres então, para que vagassem pelo apartamento. Era melhor que aproveitassem agora, já que, caso eu viesse a descobrir que Heero era contra gatos ou animais, eu teria de mantê-los escondidos em meu quarto, até que pudesse convencê-lo a aceitá-los.

            Com isso em mente, peguei o restante do conteúdo da sacola da loja de bichos, que consistia em alimento, uma caixa de areia e um tipo de cama grande o suficiente para abrigar os dois gatos. Coloquei o segundo item na cozinha e o terceiro em meu próprio aposento. Felizmente, os quartos no apartamento eram grandes o suficiente para permitir que ambos os moradores possuíssem camas de casais em seus cômodos, o que em outras palavras significava que uma cama de gatos – mesmo que de casal – não representava nenhum problema em termos de espaço.

            Naquela noite encomendei comida chinesa pelo telefone, por pura preguiça de fazer jantar apenas para mim, misturado com a busca do prazer que só comida fast-food pode proporcionar[2]. Passei um longo período divertindo-me a observar o comportamento dos mais novos moradores do local.

            Notei que meus dois gatinhos não eram exatamente parceiros. Na verdade, Shi passava boa parte de seu tempo tentando coagir seu companheiro a ajudar-lhe em suas empreitadas, enquanto Tsu parecia parcialmente indiferente a seu comportamento, até o momento em que sucumbia, e ambos faziam alguma coisa tipicamente felina, como arrancar cadarços de sapatos.

            Eles faziam uma pequena e bela dupla juntos, mas aparentemente ainda precisavam acostumar-se com a presença um do outro, para que talvez pudessem se aceitar melhor.

            Bocejei repentinamente e fiquei um pouco espantando ao notar que havia perdido completamente a noção do tempo, apenas fitando meus bichos de estimação. Já era consideravelmente tarde, e o dia seguinte seria cheio de atividades, incluindo algumas extras, agora que os gatinhos também faziam parte de minha rotina.

            Peguei meus felinos no colo e coloquei-os em sua cama, instalando-me em seguida em minha própria cama, e deixando-me ser levado pelo sono rapidamente.

            Acordei com a sensação de alguma coisa molhada passando por meu nariz repetidas vezes, e abri minhas pálpebras para encontrar dois enormes olhos azuis olhando diretamente para os meus. Por um instante infinitamente breve, como em um flash de pensamento, a imagem de Heero me veio a mente. No momento seguinte, porém, com parte da névoa que em geral cobre nosso cérebro nas primeiras horas da manhã dissipando-se, meus olhos focalizaram-se melhor identificando Tsu, sobre minha cama, e bem a frente de meu rosto.

            Entre todas as coisas que eu esperava adquirir com a chegada de meus gatos, ser acordado a lambidas não era uma delas. Mas confesso que não achei a atitude desagradável. Partindo de um felino, isso podia ser considerado como um gesto de carinho.

            A única parte estranha no fato todo, era que Tsu tinha sido o responsável por me acordar, e não Shi. Confesso que não havia esperado esse comportamento partindo do mais sério entre os dois gatinhos.

            De qualquer forma, não havia tempo para pensar nisso agora. Eu precisava tomar providências para que os dois animais ficassem seguramente presos em meu quarto , já que hoje era o dia do retorno de Heero, e eu não fazia idéia de em qual horário ele provavelmente chegaria.

            Coloquei a caixa de areia em meu quarto assim como uma pequena tigela com alimento, e parti para o trabalho. Com alguma sorte, eu conseguiria terminar meus relatórios a tempo de chegar em casa e, talvez, preparar um pequeno jantar íntimo.

            Mas como já era de se esperar, a sorte não estava exatamente a meu lado.

            Por volta das quatro da tarde, recebi um telefonema de Heero. Ele ligou para me avisar que a missão havia sido estendida e que duraria mais três dias, o que significava que ele voltaria apenas no sábado. Um dia antes de nosso aniversário de mudança.

            'O que aconteceu Heero, a Rainha do mundo vai precisar de ajuda para fechar o zíper do vestido nos próximos três dias?', disparei, sem antes parar para pensar no que estava falando. Esse tipo de atitude nunca dava bons frutos desde que conseguia me lembrar.

            'Duo', ele respondeu em sua voz calma e controlada de sempre, 'você sabe que ela precisa da proteção e eu não aceitaria esticar minha presença junto a ela se não fosse realmente necessário.'

            'Quer dizer que não te obrigaram a fazer o serviço? Você que aceitou trabalhar dias a mais?', agora eu realmente  não estava mais pensando nas palavras que deixavam minha boca. Será que Heero não se lembrava?

            Ouvi um suspiro do outro lado da linha. 'Duo, entenda que ela não teria solicitado diretamente a mim se...'

            Não deixei que ele terminasse. 'Então é isso? Tudo o que Relena Peacecraft quer, ela tem que ter no ato? E quanto ao que eu quero? E quanto ao que eu planejei?'

            'Duo'. Ele respondeu, e sua voz havia perdido parte do tom neutro de sempre, para elevar-se um tom, 'Você sabe que não se trata disso...' 

            'E você não sabe do que se trata nada!', continuei, mais uma vez cortando-o no meio de sua frase. Notei então que estava revelando mais do que provavelmente deveria, uma vez que agora, toda a idéia, de utilizar a comemoração de um ano juntos para falar sobre o que eu vinha sentindo por ele, já tinha ido completamente por água abaixo. Suspirei longamente, tentando controlar meus nervos e meu tom de voz.

            'Muito bem, Heero, nos vemos na sexta-feira então. Boa missão. Mande lembranças a Relena por mim', falei, desligando o telefone em seguida, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa em resposta. Eu já podia sentir minha cabeça latejando, com o início de uma enxaqueca.

            Cheguei em meu apartamento muitas horas depois, pronto para me jogar sobre a cama e dormir tempo o suficiente para que pudesse esquecer todas as besteiras que  havia dito para Heero no telefone e, se possível, acordar com um aspecto decente no dia seguinte.

            Abri a porta de meu quarto, que havia ficado fechado durante o dia todo para que os gatos não escapassem, e a primeira vista, não vi nenhum dos dois. Isso era estranho. Forcei então meu corpo a dobrar-se pelos cantos a busca de meus bichos de estimação, e finalmente encontrei ambos, em cantos opostos.

            Shi estava debaixo da cama, e Tsu estava atrás de um dos armários, do outro lado do quarto. 

            Retirei-os, com alguma resistência, de seus esconderijos, colocando-os lado a lado. Os dois possuíam diversas marcas de arranhões em lugares distintos, o que indicava que meus gatos haviam tido sua própria briguinha na minha ausência.

            Não me sentindo no humor para repreendê-los, simplesmente os deixei livres para que se entendessem. Shi deitou-se na pequena cama no canto do quarto, enquanto Tsu subiu em minha cama, ficando no lado oposto ao que eu geralmente ocupava.

            Suspirei longamente. Aquele definitivamente não estava sendo um bom dia para nenhum de nós.

            Me deitei sem sequer me dar ao trabalho de vestir um pijama, e deixei que o sono levasse minha consciência e frustração junto consigo.

            No dia seguinte, acordei antes dos meus gatos para evitar as lambidas matinais, e antes de partir para o trabalho coloquei sua caixa de areia e alimento de volta na cozinha. Agora que Heero não voltaria em pelo menos mais dois dias, não havia razão para que os animais ficassem confinados na área de meu quarto.

            Além do mais, eu podia sentir que, assim como eu mesmo, meus gatos estavam precisando de uma certa quantidade de espaço pessoal. 

            Durante a tarde, recebi um outro telefonema, e atendi pronto para escutar de Heero que ele havia sido designado para mais sete ou oito dias de missão, e que o casamento dele com a Rainha do Mundo seria na semana seguinte. Era melhor que fosse dessa forma, pois se minhas esperanças fossem completamente esmagadas, de uma única vez, eu poderia perder minha irritante mania de manter uma pequena luz, constantemente, brilhando no túnel das expectativas.

            Mas minha luz teria de agüentar mais algum tempo de vida, porque coloquei o gancho do aparelho no ouvido, e fui surpreendido pela voz de Quatre do outro lado da linha.

            Ele ligou para me convidar para um jantar, na noite do dia seguinte. Wufei, Sally Po e obviamente Trowa, também estariam lá. Resisti a vontade de lhe dizer que não estava realmente no humor para deixar o apartamento, mas lembrei-me então que o dia seguinte seria sexta-feira.

            Mais uma sexta-feira na qual eu estaria em meu apartamento, enquanto Heero estaria do outro lado do sistema solar, fazendo apenas Deus sabe o que, a serviço de Relena. Tudo o que eu havia planejado já tinha ido por água abaixo, melhor que eu tivesse planos novos para substituir os velhos.

            E com esse pensamento em mente, aceitei o convite de meu antigo companheiro de batalha, esperando que talvez o encontro com alguns de meus melhores amigos, fosse o suficiente para melhorar meu humor, ou pelo menos estabilizá-lo o suficiente para que eu não fizesse um papel, completamente estúpido, de dona de casa abandonada, quando Heero finalmente retornasse para nosso apartamento.

            Cheguei em meu lar curioso quanto ao andamento da relação de meus dois gatos. 

Eu sinceramente esperava que felinos não fossem tão sentimentais e bobos quanto os humanos, e que já tivessem resolvido, seja lá qual fosse, o problema central de suas diferenças.

            Afinal de contas, já bastava que os donos da casa tivessem suas desavenças. Ninguém precisava de um par de gatos que também sustentassem esse tipo de atitude.

            Abri a porta a tempo apenas de ver Tsu próximo a uma das grandes janelas, que ficavam no meio da sala, dando vista para a cidade do lado de fora. Estas janelas são constituídas de um vidro muito grosso, sustentado por fechaduras de metal que são como suportes, e que ficam do lado de dentro do apartamento. E era exatamente em um desses suportes, que meu gato estava curiosamente mexendo com uma das patas.

            Prevendo que o peso do vidro estava prestes a desabar sobre o corpo pequeno do animal, corri em sua direção para retirá-lo da janela, mas não consegui ser rápido o suficiente. Quando dei a volta no sofá da sala, em direção a posição em que Tsu se encontrava, a janela havia acabado de se fechar.

            Olhei atrás do móvel, pronto para soltar o bichano da janela e levá-lo imediatamente para o veterinário mais próximo, mas ao invés de encontrar o corpo do felino preso entre o vidro e a fechadura da janela, o que encontrei foi um emaranhado confuso de pelos castanho e chocolate no outro canto da sala, miando desesperadamente.

            Eu não cheguei sequer a ver em que momento Shi havia entrado em cena.

            Corri na direção dos meus dois gatos, levantando-os do chão com cuidado, para colocá-los sobre a mesa e examinar seu estado. Shi estava tremendo e movimentava-se quase freneticamente na direção do outro gato, tentando alcançá-lo, enquanto era detido pela minha mão, e Tsu, por sua vez, estava muito quieto, uma das patas possuía um pequeno corte.

            Suspirei aliviado, notando que nada grave havia acontecido com nenhum dos dois. Pelo que eu podia entender, Shi havia pulado na fechadura da janela a tempo de salvar Tsu do peso do vidro, o que fez com que ambos fossem parar do outro lado da sala, por conta da força do pulo.

            Dirigi-me até o banheiro para pegar uma solução de limpeza para meu gatinho, e voltei a sala para dar de cara com uma cena no mínimo... doce.

            Tsu ainda estava encolhido em seu canto, olhando atentamente, enquanto Shi lambia sua pata, retirando o sangue do machucado recém adquirido. Fiquei parado por um longo momento no batedor da porta que dava para a sala, apenas observando o acontecimento e não conseguindo conter um pequeno sorriso que me escapou dos lábios diante da cena.

            Andei suavemente até a sala, e peguei meus dois bichinhos no colo, levando-os comigo até meu quarto, aonde deitei, colocando ambos a meu lado na cama. Assisti televisão até dormir, e acordei no meio da noite com o barulho do aparelho, para só então desligá-lo, mas não sem antes notar que meus gatinhos ainda estavam a meu lado, deitados um ao lado do outro, com os rabos entrelaçados.

            Sorri novamente diante daquilo. Se dois seres irracionais eram capazes de fazer as pazes e se entenderem, talvez ainda houvesse alguma chance para mim.

            Acordei com um humor renovado. Heero só voltaria no dia seguinte, mas eu aproveitaria o melhor do dia que tinha acabado de começar, tirando vantagem da presença de Quatre, no jantar mais a noite, para que talvez ele me ajudasse a bolar um novo plano, para que eu falasse com o Soldado Perfeito, talvez um tipo de plano que não dependesse da sorte ou de datas comemorativas para que pudesse dar certo.

            O tempo correu como nunca, e antes mesmo que eu notasse, já era tempo de voltar para o apartamento. Liguei para Quatre, pedindo para que ele passasse em meu prédio, em cerca de meia hora, para me buscar, apenas deixando tempo para que eu trocasse de roupa antes que saíssemos.

            Entrei em minha casa assoviando e jogando a chave sobre a pequena mesinha próxima a porta. Em seguida, um miado chamou minha atenção para a presença de um de meus bichanos na cozinha, lembrando-me imediatamente do fato de que era melhor que eu os deixasse alimentados antes de sair para comer.

            Entrei no cômodo olhando para baixo, tentando enxergar a localização de meus gatos.

            Fiquei completamente chocado ao encontrar Shi, alegremente esfregando-se em um par de pernas, enquanto seu longo rabo entrelaçava-se nas mesmas. Um espirro logo em seguida fez com que erguesse meus olhos, para finalmente olhar diretamente para o rosto do dono de ditas pernas.

            'H-Heero?', falei com hesitação. O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

            Um outro espirro foi toda a resposta que obtive partida dele.

            'O que você esta fazendo aqui?', resolvi perguntar para me certificar de que não estava alucinando. Eu podia muito bem ter tirado essa conclusão, apenas olhando para as pernas de Heero, já que Shi ainda encontrava-se entre elas, esfregando-se carinhosamente na pele de meu companheiro de quarto.

            'Nessas ocasiões em geral se diz "saúde".', ele respondeu, um pequeno, quase imperceptível, sorriso brincando em seu lábios.

            'Ok', suspirei, recobrando minha calma e tentando fazer minha mente aceitar a idéia de que ele realmente não estava gritando comigo por conta da invasão felina em nosso apartamento. 'Você não deveria estar supostamente em uma missão?'

            'Sim, supostamente', ele respondeu, virando seu olhar para a pia, aonde eu finalmente notei que ele possuía uma lata e abridor em mãos.

            'E...?', perguntei. Mas que diabos? O que Heero estava fazendo, na sexta-feira, no meio de minha –perdão, nossa – cozinha, com uma lata na mão? E desde quando ele espirrava? Em nenhum tempo, durante todo o ano que havíamos passado juntos, debaixo do mesmo teto, eu tinha visto ele espirrar. Duas vezes seguidas ainda por cima.

            'E, eu pedi para ser liberado', ele falou em um tom neutro, como se estivesse lendo o horóscopo nos jornais para um estranho. 'Na verdade eu simplesmente abandonei meu posto.', ele concluiu, posicionando o abridor sobre a lata, ainda sem olhar para mim.

            'Mas...e quanto a Relena?', perguntei, ainda não completamente convencido de que ele estava falando sério.

            Ele finalmente olhou para mim então, e falou, 'Ela não precisava tanto assim de mim. Além do mais, você...'

            Notei que alguma coisa começou a brilhar em seus olhos. Algo que eu não consegui captar por completo, porque antes que ele terminasse o que dizia, mais um espirro lhe escapou, sendo seguido por um som leve de dor.

            'O que foi?', me adiantei, alarmado pela exclamação.

            'Acho que me cortei', ele respondeu, olhando para sua mão, que havia acabado de soltar o abridor agora sujo de sangue.

            'Deixa eu ver', falei, pegando em sua mão, procurando pela origem do sangue. Havia um pequeno corte no dedo indicador.

 Sem pensar exatamente no que estava fazendo, levei o dedo ferido de Heero a boca, limpando o sangue do corte com a língua.

            Um momento depois, quando finalmente percebi o que estava fazendo, tirei seu dedo de minha boca, e levantei meu rosto, pronto para, provavelmente, dar de frente com uma expressão de raiva ou talvez de confusão, na melhor das possibilidades, no rosto de meu companheiro. Agora eu ia ter de me explicar, e rápido.

            E eu não sabia nem por onde começar...

            Porém, todos os pensamentos restantes de meu cérebro me abandonaram quando olhei o rosto de Heero e, contrário a todas as minhas expectativas, encontrei aquele mesmo sorriso suave de antes, desta vez, ampliado.

            Abri minha boca para fazer com que, talvez, alguma palavra me escapasse, mas antes que qualquer uma delas se habilitasse a fazê-lo, quase dei um pulo como reação ao susto que levei ao ouvir meu celular tocando.

            Levei o aparelho automaticamente a orelha e ouvi a voz de Quatre do outro lado, sem que eu sequer tivesse falado qualquer coisa, fato que foi até bom, porque eu realmente não me sentia em completas condições de realizar o ato da fala naquele momento.

            'Duo, nós estamos aqui em baixo, pode descer.', ele falou.

            'Tá', respondi, não confiando que minha voz fosse capaz de fazer muito mais.

            Heero já havia voltado a tarefa de abrir a lata - que eu havia finalmente reconhecido como uma lata de ração para gatos - corte no dedo esquecido, como se não houvesse sequer estado lá. Isso foi até bom, porque evitou que eu tivesse de olhar diretamente em seus olhos, enquanto me esforçava para que as palavras saíssem de minha boca, da maneira como  desejava que elas o fizessem.

            'Vou sair, volto mais tarde ok?', falei enquanto recolhia novamente as chaves e abria a porta.

            'Certo', ele respondeu calmamente, virando-se para o lado da cozinha aonde eu já não podia vê-lo, e aproveitei a deixa para retirar-me, antes que  me envergonhasse ainda mais.

            Certamente cheguei ao carro de meu amigo ainda exibindo uma adorável coloração vermelha, por que a primeira frase que Quatre dirigiu a mim foi uma pergunta. 'O que aconteceu, Duo?'. 

Parei para respirar profundamente e recuperar meu fôlego, porque havia praticamente corrido até o carro. 'Vamos até o restaurante, e lá eu posso te contar tudo, está bem?', falei, ao que meu amigo assentiu com a cabeça.

Eu devia ter contado tudo apenas a Quatre, enquanto estávamos carro, porque no restaurante, o público de minha história aumentou consideravelmente, incluindo Trowa, Wufei e Sally Po. Concluí por fim, que não teria importância que todos soubessem, afinal de contas, se em um futuro próximo Heero me nocauteasse quando lembrasse que eu havia chupado seu dedo sem razão aparente, eu precisaria de testemunhas para o caso de precisar alegar insanidade temporária.

Contei a todos os presentes na mesa, a longa história de meu plano para a comemoração de nosso aniversário, incluindo a compra dos gatinhos, que nada tinha a ver com o aniversário, mas que era um fato importante no panorama geral.

Quando finalmente terminei, descrevendo minha chegada ao apartamento para encontrar Heero, um dia antes do combinado, e meus gatos soltos pela casa, Quatre me questionou, entre uma garfada e outra de sua salada, 'Mas o que isso tem a ver com o estado no qual você chegou no meu carro?'

Parei, largando o meu próprio garfo sobre o prato, e cobrindo meu rosto na tentativa de esconder o vermelho, que eu já sentia se juntando novamente em minhas bochechas. 'Quatre...eu...eu lambi ele!', terminei, cobrindo meu rosto por completo com as mãos.

'O gato?', perguntou Trowa, enquanto cortava um pedaço de seu bife.

'NÃO!', respondi colocando os cotovelos de volta na mesa. 'Eu lambi o Heero!'

Wufei engasgou em seu copo de vinho, e Sally teve de acudi-lo para que ele não sufocasse. Quando ele finalmente pareceu recuperar seu fôlego, o suficiente para pronunciar alguma coisa, suas palavras foram dirigidas diretamente para mim.

'Maxwell! Você lambeu o Yuy? Como assim?'

'Eu não lambi ele, eu lambi o dedo dele', tentei explicar, como se realmente fizesse diferença. 'Ele se machucou abrindo uma lata qualquer e eu fui ver se era algo grave, quando de repente coloquei o dedo dele na boca. Eu não estava sequer pensando...'

'Que coisa mais fofa!', Quatre falou, me interrompendo, e em seguida tomando um gole de sua água, como se ouvir que um de seus amigos havia lambido o outro fosse uma coisa completamente comum e corriqueira.

'FOFA?', exclamei com uma quantidade considerável de indignação, 'Quatre, você tem noção de que Heero provavelmente vai me matar, quando finalmente perceber o que aconteceu? Ele pode até ter mudado, mas ele ainda possui a maior parte da consciência dele intacta, que eu saiba.'

'E como você pode afirmar que ele tenha achado ruim?', meu amigo respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso nos lábios. E a situação toda, era tão confusa e surreal, que de repente senti a necessidade eminente de mudar os rumos daquela conversa.

'Eu não posso', conclui com um suspiro que deixava indicado que eu mesmo teria de resolver o assunto e que este estava próximo de seu fim naquela mesa, 'mas, se eu morrer', continuei, mudando o tom de minha voz para deixar claro que agora já era seguro brincar a respeito do acontecido, 'cuide de meus gatinhos para mim, sim?', finalizei com um de meus sorrisos patenteados.

'Claro, Duo', Quatre respondeu entre risadas, e o jantar seguiu-se e terminou, sem que o assunto fosse retomado.

Voltei para o apartamento muitas horas depois do esperado, e entrei fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, tentando não acordar Heero, ao mesmo tempo em que esperava que ele estivesse realmente dormindo, para que a conversa, que provavelmente viríamos a ter, fosse adiada por pelo menos mais algumas horas.

Dirigi-me a meu quarto, notando no momento em que entrei nele que Shi e Tsu não encontravam-se em sua cama, e nem mesmo na minha. Decidi que infelizmente hoje não poderia procurá-los, porque isso exigiria uma quantidade de barulho, que eu simplesmente não podia me arriscar a fazer. Além do mais, eles provavelmente estavam bem, em algum outro lugar da casa.

Coloquei minha cabeça em meu travesseiro, satisfeito por ter conseguido chegar até ali sem ter acordado meu companheiro de quarto no processo.

O espirro, que ouvi partindo do quarto ao lado, me indicou que isso teria sido impossível, já que Heero estava acordado. 

Conclui que a noite seria longa, com debates entre mim e minha consciência. Mas me enganei.

A noite foi de fato longa, mas não pude dormir, não devido as dúvidas que rondavam minha mente, mas sim, pelos sons de espirros e tosse, que vinham em um ritmo constante, da porta ao lado da minha. Minhas indagações foram substituídas por preocupação sobre o estado de saúde de meu amigo.

Pelo que eu podia ouvir, poderia ser um caso severo de gripe, ou bronquite, mas poderia muito bem ser outra coisa.

Com a chegada da manhã de sábado, parei de resistir a vontade de ir ao quarto de Heero e perguntar se ele estava bem, para fazê-lo de uma vez.

Parei diante de seu quarto e bati. Não recebi qualquer resposta, e então abri a porta suavemente, olhando lentamente para o lado de dentro do cômodo, para que ele assimilasse minha presença e me desse alguma indicação de que eu não deveria entrar, caso fosse sua vontade.

O que vi do lado de dentro não deixaria que eu não entrasse, mesmo que eu fosse ordenado. Heero estava sobre a cama, seu rosto brilhante devido ao suor, seu nariz vermelho pela irritação das mucosas, e os olhos levemente inchados pela falta de sono.

Aproximei-me imediatamente colocando uma de minhas mãos em sua testa, enquanto minha outra mão checava a temperatura de meu próprio corpo. Ele estava ardendo em febre, e ao notar tal fato, corri até a cozinha, aonde preparei uma pequena bacia com água fria e toalhas. Voltei ao quarto, e coloquei uma das toalhas sobre a testa de meu companheiro.

A sensação fria sobre o calor de seu rosto, foi provavelmente o que o acordou, e ele abriu seus olhos com certa dificuldade. 'Duo...?' 

'Está tudo bem, Heero', eu o assegurei, usando uma segunda toalha para esfriar o restante de seu rosto e pescoço. 'Eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você.', falei, no que ele simplesmente assentiu com a cabeça, espirrando três vezes seguidas.

Eu sentia que precisava dar algum tipo de medicamento para ele, mas não sabia o que, já que não tinha sequer idéia do que, exatamente, ele estava sofrendo. Optei por um analgésico, e lhe dei o remédio para em seguida retirar-me do quarto e ir até a cozinha e preparar alguma coisa para que ele se alimentasse.

Passei a manhã e a tarde inteira junto a ele, sentado em uma cadeira a seu lado, trazendo-lhe alimentos, dando-lhe analgésicos e passando-lhe lenços para que ele pudesse conter seus espirros. Mas ele não conseguia dormir. Todas as vezes em que ele chegara próximo a conseguir cair no sono, ele havia sido interrompido por violentas crises de tosse ou espirros.

Perto das primeiras horas da noite, peguei a pequena tigela com água para trocar seu conteúdo. Ao chegar na cozinha, fui recepcionado pelos miados de Tsu, que rondava seu prato de comida. Isso fez com que eu lembrasse repentinamente que os gatos não haviam sido alimentados hoje.

Meu Deus! Eu havia estado tão absorto em meus problemas que havia praticamente esquecido da existência dos pequenos felinos. Felizmente, eu podia contar com eles para me lembrarem de suas presenças todas as vezes nas quais eles sentissem fome.

Preenchi a tigela de comida observando Tsu avançar no alimento um segundo depois.

Em seguida, dirigi-me com novas toalhas e água limpa para o quarto, perguntando-me em que local da casa estaria Shi. 

Foi nesse momento que entrei no quarto e percebi que Heero estava ofegante novamente, a beira de um provável ataque de tosse, enquanto um montinho movia-se suspeitamente em um dos cantos da cama, por dentro do edredom que o cobria.

Aproximei-me deixando a bacia de água na cabeceira, e em seguida levantando o edredom, apenas para encontrar Shi encolhido no pé da cama, enquanto seu rabo enroscava-se nos pés de Heero de uma forma quase possessiva.

Uma informação me veio a mente como um verdadeiro tapa na cara.

Não era raro que pessoas tivessem reações alérgicas violentas, incluindo febres e falta de ar, a elementos estranhos. E um dos itens mais cotados da lista de agentes causadores de alergias, era nada mais, nada menos, do que... pêlo de gato.

Imediatamente peguei Shi, ignorando seus miados em protesto e levando-o até a cozinha aonde o deixei com Tsu. Retornei ao quarto, fechando a porta atrás de mim, a fim de evitar que os bichanos retornassem, e piorassem ainda mais o estado de Heero.

Sentei-me na cadeira que havia ocupado o dia todo e voltei toda a minha atenção a ele mais uma vez, notando, agora que o edredom não mais cobria seu corpo, que ele brilhava por inteiro. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa para que a febre abaixasse.

Ignorando a quentura em meu próprio rosto, peguei uma das toalhas e passei pelos ombros e corpo de Heero, fazendo meu melhor para que sua temperatura baixasse o mais rápido possível. Foi necessário que eu utilizasse até o ultimo fio das fibras de minhas forças para não me aproveitar do que tinha em mãos.

Já fazia um bom tempo que eu não via o corpo de meu companheiro de quarto, em uma exibição tão plena, e a visão era o suficiente para fazer com que eu tivesse meu próprio pequeno ataque de falta de ar.

Mas ele estava doente, e eu estava aqui para ajudá-lo. E sim, por mais que me doesse, isso significava que eu não tiraria proveito de minha situação.

Felizmente para mim, olhar nunca tirou pedaço de ninguém.

Uma mão em meu pulso foi o que me retirou do turbilhão mental no qual eu havia me afundado enquanto passava a toalha pelo corpo de Heero. 

Ele olhou para mim, movendo suas pálpebras levemente, e vi que seus olhos possuíam um brilho febril.

'Duo...?', ele perguntou, voz fraca pela tosse. 'Estou aqui, Heero', respondi, colocando a mão sobre sua testa para assegurar-lhe me minha presença.

'Ainda...é sábado?', ele perguntou, para minha completa surpresa.

'Sim, ainda é sábado', respondi, completamente confuso. 'Mas, por que a pergunta?'

Ele deu um longo suspiro seguido de um pequeno gemido, como que em rendição. 'Eu...sinto muito', ele falou em seguida, deixando que um de seus braços escorresse pelo lado do colchão, caindo para fora da cama, 'mas eu não posso esperar mais nesse estado.'

'O que?', perguntei, ainda mais confuso.

O braço de Heero foi para debaixo da cama, voltando em seguida e puxando consigo uma longa caixa preta, envolta em uma faixa prateada.

'Mas...o que?', minha mente dava voltas e voltas em si mesma, tentando compreender exatamente o que estava acontecendo na cena a minha frente.

'Você...', ele falou, colocando a longa caixa sobre meu colo e pegando uma de minhas mãos na sua, '...se importa de abrir lá fora?'

Fiz sinal de positivo com a cabeça, e sai pela porta sem dizer uma palavra sequer,  levando comigo a grande caixa negra.

Coloquei o objeto sobre a mesa da sala olhando-o em completa admiração. O que significava tudo isso?

Deixei então que minha curiosidade tomasse o melhor de mim, e minhas mãos habilmente puxaram o laço prateado que mantinha a caixa fechada, deixando que eu puxasse sua tampa em seguida, para revelar seu conteúdo.

Dentro da caixa haviam fotos minhas junto a Heero. Duas delas eram do tempo da guerra, e as outras duas haviam sido tiradas um ano atrás, no dia de nossa mudança. As fotos estavam rodeadas por uma infinidade de ramos de pequenas flores amarelas, que abriam transformando-se em pequenos pon-pons de uma cor alegre, como dias de verão, e que emanavam um perfume suave como a brisa matinal. Eu sabia que flores eram aquelas. Eram Acácias.[3]

Durante meu tempo como padrinho de casamento, Quatre havia pedido minha ajuda na escolha de um discreto buquê de flores que tanto ele, quanto Trowa, carregariam ao entrar na igreja. Ele queria algo que possuísse um significado apropriado para a ocasião, e lembro-me de ter sugerido as Acácias,  flores que eu considerava muito belas.

No fim elas não foram utilizadas, porque Quatre optou por utilizar uma rosa branca e uma vermelha, representando a união.

O que eu jamais pude esquecer porém, foi a razão pela qual as Acácias não foram escolhidas. Primeiramente, porque elas tendem a causar sérias reações alérgicas, devido a quantidade exagerada de pólen que elas liberam, mas também por seu significado. 

Acácias amarelas, representam um amor secreto.

Isso ficou gravado em minha mente, porque eu sentia, de certa forma, que um dia, talvez, eu viesse a utilizar esse pequeno pedaço de informação sobre as flores, para um propósito importante em minha vida.

Eu jamais teria imaginado que seria presenteado com Acácias.

Retirei uma das fotos mais recentes da moldura de flores, na qual elas se encontravam, e notei, com mãos trêmulas, que existia uma dedicatória atrás dela. A letra, era de Heero.

' Feliz Aniversário, Duo. 

  Eu deixarei que as flores falem o resto por mim.

  Com carinho

  Heero'

Abaixei a foto em minha mão, tirando o papel do caminho da lágrima que desobedientemente escapou de meus olhos. Uma única lágrima solitária, de alegria.

Fechei a caixa cuidadosamente, voltando então para o quarto, para checar se Heero estava melhor. Ele encontrava-se agora dormindo pacificamente, sua respiração vindo em longos suspiros, quase aliviados.

Sorri diante do rosto de meu melhor amigo, enquanto puxava o edredom para novamente cobrir seu corpo, agora calmo, sem a presença dos espasmos causados pelos espirros e tosse.

Passei minha mão por seus cabelos jogando-os para trás, e soltando um suspiro longo e aliviado. Agora tudo fazia mais sentido para mim. 

Heero havia enfrentado a provável ira da Rainha do Mundo para estar comigo nesse dia. Ele tinha provavelmente armado um esquema muito bem bolado com Quatre, a única pessoa no mundo que sabia sobre minha ligação pessoal com as Acácias, e a mesma pessoa que havia me confundido, com sorrisos misteriosos e olhares significativos, apenas uma noite antes. 

Esse idiota a minha frente, tinha desencadeado uma reação alérgica em si mesmo, simplesmente para me dar aquele presente de feliz aniversário.

Era impossível não amá-lo.

Ah, e como eu o amava.

Foi naquele momento que realmente percebi que, inicialmente, eu havia sentido apenas uma atração por ele, mas agora... eu estava muito além de uma simples quedinha adolescente.

O fato de eu olhá-lo naquele estado, com olheiras e um nariz que daria inveja ao Bozo, e ainda achá-lo a coisa mais bela do mundo, era apenas a prova que fechava meu caso.

Dei-lhe um pequeno beijo na testa, e dirigi-me a meu próprio quarto. Ele precisava dormir para recuperar as forças de quase dois dias de doença. 

Antes de me deitar em minha própria cama, notei com satisfação que Shi e Tsu estavam juntos em sua cama, dormindo novamente, naquela maneira que agora lhes era tão peculiar, com os rabos entrelaçados em um.

Dormi como não o fazia a pelo menos seis dias, e acordei com dupla disposição, dirigindo-me diretamente a cozinha para preparar um bolo.

Já não importava que meus planos da semana inteira não tivessem sido concretizados. O que importava, era que eu pudesse retribuir Heero, de alguma forma, por seu gesto.

Coloquei-me em ação rapidamente e em cerca de duas horas, eu tinha um bolo, e uma panela de calda de chocolate em mãos, prontos para tornarem-se apenas um. 

Ainda era consideravelmente cedo, para um domingo, e surpreendi-me com a entrada de um de meus gatos na cozinha.

Era Tsu, que miava agudamente pedindo comida. 

Abaixei-me para acariciar sua cabeça e não demorou para que um par de pés entrasse em meu campo de visão. Levantei meu olhar para ver Heero, segurando Shi em seus braços. Este, parecia ter adquirido uma afinidade incrível com ele, porque sempre tinha seu rabo enrolado em uma das partes do corpo de Heero. Desta vez, era o braço.

Levantei-me, para em seguida abaixar-me novamente e atender ao protesto de Tsu, que miou, como que em um pedido para que eu o carregasse também.

            Agora, gato em mãos, eu estava frente a frente com meu companheiro de quarto e, se eu não soubesse melhor, juraria que ele jamais estivera doente. Ele parecia saudável como sempre, talvez até mais.

            'Qual o nome deles?', Heero perguntou.

            'Este é Tsu', respondi, acariciando o animal que eu carregava, 'e este é Shi', terminei, apontando para o gato que ele carregava.

            'Ele parece gostar muito de você', ele falou indicando Tsu, enquanto colocava Shi no chão, empurrando-o suavemente na direção da tigela de comida.

            'Acho que sim', respondi, colocando o outro gato no chão, para acompanhar seu parceiro. 'Mas  Shi também parece um tanto quanto apegado a você... em tão pouco tempo...' continuei, levantando-me para notar que Heero agora estava mais perto.

            'Talvez eu devesse aprender uma lição com ele então...', ele falou, aproximando-se ainda mais.

            'Lição?', respondi, passando a língua por lábios, que subitamente estavam secos.

            'Sim', ele continuou, parando a minha frente. 'Que não devemos esperar tanto tempo, para mostrar o que sentimos por aqueles que amamos...'

            E então Heero finalmente fechou o espaço existente entre nós, colocando sua mão suavemente sobre meu rosto, e aproximando seus lábios dos meus, até que ambos encontraram-se em um beijo suave, gentil, e cheio de sentimentos. Senti-me novamente a beira das lágrimas, com a intensidade do beijo.

            'Feliz Aniversário, Heero', foi tudo o que consegui dizer quando nos separamos.

            'Feliz Aniversário, Duo', ele respondeu, envolvendo-me em seus braços.

            Tudo o que posso dizer é que nunca cheguei a juntar a calda com o bolo... mas as outras combinações que fiz com ela foram infinitamente mais prazerosas. 

            Hoje, uma segunda-feira estranhamente ensolarada, acordei com o som da secretaria eletrônica do quarto de Heero atendendo ao telefone. Não me dignei a pegar o gancho, permanecendo confortavelmente posicionado nos braços de meu melhor-amigo-recém-promovido-a-amante.

            Ouvi a voz suave de Quatre, e ele falou foi uma única frase.

 Eu podia até mesmo ouvir o sorriso em seu tom de voz.

            'Feliz Aniversário Heero e Duo. Eu espero que vocês estejam comemorando. E Duo... eu espero que você goste das flores.'

            Maldito, filho da mãe!

            Eu teria de agradecê-lo mais tarde.

            Senti algo molhado e quente entrar em contato com a pele de meu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo em que notei a presença de meus dois gatinhos juntos, acomodados em um canto do quarto.

            Eu sabia que quando virasse, não daria de cara com o rosto felino de Tsu, mas com o rosto sonolento do homem, com quem eu havia dividido ótimos momentos no dia anterior.

            Virei-me para cumprimentá-lo em um faminto beijo de bom-dia, enquanto no fundo de minha mente, eu pensava com alegria que mais uma semana estava prestes a começar.

            Eu mal podia esperar pelos próximos sete dias.

***   
  


FIM  
  
[1] Shi e Tsu! \^_^/  
Eu fiz a própria K-chan nomear os gatinhos em uma manobra que considero muito esperta...hehehe! Shi, significa "morte" em japonês e é diminutivo para Shinigami, enquanto que Tsu, é dimunitivo para Tsubasa, que significa "asa". Sacaram as referências certo?  
Eu acho que ficou bastante claro quem representa quem no fic e...bem, se você não entendeu que os felininhos são versões neko do Duo e do Heero, pô, leia de novo! XD

[2] Isso aqui é um dado característico meu que o Duo "adotou" no fic: O amor por fast-food! \^_^/  
A Lien sabe bem disso..hehehe  
  
[3] Como sempre, eu não ponho dados em meus fics por acaso, e, caso você nunca tenha visto uma Acácia, eu vou disponibilizar uma foto no meu site. E sim, Acácias amarelas realmente significam um amor secreto. Bonito isso né? ^_^= 

Obs da Beta:

 Como meu nome foi mencionado em cima, achei que deveria explicar melhor. A Misao só come fast-food. Toda vez que falo com ela, ela pede licença pra comer: pizza, esfirra, e qualquer tipo de comida não saudável...


End file.
